The Fox, The Snake and The Sound
by dreamlifter
Summary: Sasuke's retrieval is a success but events change Naruto's life before mission was over. A new Otokage rises. Note: chapter 1 is a teaser, the story really starts at chapter 2. Chapter 2 up: Konoha Attacks! Tayuya & Tsunade POV.
1. Caravan Raid

Volumi stared at the shackles on her hands and feet. For the hundredth time that day she looked over to her brother. The slavers had stopped giving them water or food after the last time they tried to break free. That was days ago. Voldo hung his helmeted head far down on his chest. Unlike Volumi, he didn't struggle with his imprisonment; he just sat waiting his fate. Their clan had been rounded up and declared traitors to the Hidden Village of the Rock for a failed assault on the Hidden Village of the Leaf, a month ago. Of course the Tsuchikage was the one who ordered the doomed assault, but politics had a way of forgetting these details. Volumi and Voldo haven't seen their brothers or sisters ever since being sold to slavers. She was pretty, with her shoulder length black hair, uncommon grey eyes and an athletic body. Her face always had a defiant quality about it, a teenage rebel you might say. Even in dirt and blood encrusted clothing, she had rare form. She would fetch a good price at the brothels.

Voldo was anything but pretty. A brown rust collared helmet was screwed on his head, covering everything up to where the jaw met the neck. There were no eye holes, or anything else. Who knew how he at or breathed, let alone saw. All over his body more metal was melded into his skin, chest, arms and legs. Sharp spikes ran throughout the armor. The slavers tried to free him of this, but it was no use, everything was grafted on him. They hoped he'd make a slave worker or miner for a needy clan somewhere, his uniqueness was cause enough for a premium price. The depression from their fall and separation of the family was more than Voldo could take. From inside his mask, sobs reverberated out every now and then. He would be a slave, and his beautiful sister a whore. It was more than he could take when he felt Volumi hold herself close. Their captors took pleasure in hurting her when they tried to escape. Each time they were beaten down to submission. Well, maybe not Volumi. She hadn't broken yet. Their other cell mates in the carriage were the usual criminals, bandits and the like.

Each off to get sold.

Volumi noted that the day was muggy; her face was drenched in sweat. The caravan was going through a dense forest, along a well paved road. Were they in the south? Or the North? The forest was much denser than she was used to seeing. How can this be happening? Her clan did what they were told. Her family had fought hard. She was a ninja. A proud ninja blessed with a bloodline limit. This is not how things were supposed to work. This was not supposed to be her life. Her younger brother wasn't meant to be a slave. And she... On and on the thoughts went. Volumi became angry and gnashed her teeth. She was going to die before anyone touches her. Again she looked down at the shackles that made her captive. Then to the sides, where the caravan guards were walking along. They were Rock ninjas. It was them who betrayed her! The clan did what they were told! How could you do this to your brothers and sisters? Why did the Tsuchikage do this?! He lied. They all lied! The frustration was growing and growing. She'd rather die than become a slave.

What was that? Volumi's eyes looked off to the side of the road, where the trees started. Movement. Subtle, but it was there. Her clan was renowned for their senses; she knew Voldo felt it through the air. There were others, too subtle to be mere bandits. Was this a raid? An attack? Hope sprang eternal. She and Voldo could make a run for it in the chaos.

'Voldo, jump when I go' Volumi whispered. Her grey eyes now looked around her in every direction. Voldo's head was up and alert too. This might be their only shot. Slowly and quietly, he stretched his arms and legs apart, straining against the metal. He was strong, stronger than these handcuffs. They had broken the previous pair but the slavers had suspected that the metal was just rusty and weak. So they tripled the number of hand cuffs. Voldo broke the new steel shackles but didn't make a move to alert attention. Volumi heard the strain of the chains and let out a wail of anguish to hide the sound of its break. A guard took note of the girl crying. Hah, maybe she was finally learning her new station in life. Volumi then threw herself at her brother for support and cried into his metal covered shoulder. Voldo surreptitiously broke her hand and leg chains. They snuggled together, seemingly falling into a depression. The other slaves were too defeated themselves to spare them a look even in the tight quarters. Both brother and sister now waited. The forest was more and more alive as time went on. Something was to happen. The caravan finally stopped still on the road. The guards' tension was high. Everyone on the road knew they were not alone. A fight was in the offing.

A kunai flew through the forest and impaled a slaver through the head. Bedlam erupted. Ninjas in mixed clothing came out of the forest from both sides of the caravan and immediately set aim at the guards. The guards formed a circle and fought for their lives. It was instantly obvious that they were out manned. Judging by the number of kunai thrown, out gunned as well. The kunai targeted everyone from merchants, farmers taking their loads to the city for sale to slavers. It was an all out kill mission. Everyone in the prisoner carriage made a ruckus to flee. Volumi and Voldo immediately jumped out of the carriage and made a run for it. Only to meet with a group of Rock nin guards. Voldo fought with taijutsu and Volumi began to emit shock waves from her body. The concussive blasts threw those near by away. Still, the Rock nin were fighting back 5 against 2. Then 4 more joined the fray. Volumi guessed that these nin were specifically told to handle the newly branded traitors. Voldo held his own, his strong attacks doing damage while hurting little from the enemies' strikes. Volumi was exerting her all in this fight, chakra powered blasts coming from her nonstop. She would not be a slave. Not now. Not ever!

Maybe her wish would be granted, the guards were over powering the brother and sister. All up and down the road the raiders had finally come out of the forests to meet the guards head on. Jutsus of fire, lightning and wind rang throughout. More often than not bystanders were killed. It was by intention; none was supposed to leave the caravan. The slaves in Volumi and Voldo's carriage were already riddled with knives. The raiders were winning. But were these bandits? A gang? Who were they? There was just too many of them. Overwhelming forces for even a caravan this large. There just weren't enough guards. Hell it looked like a whole ninja battalion made up the attacking force. Overwhelming.

Volumi was losing power. She had furiously kept as many of the Rock ninjas at bay while her brother took on two at a time that got through. He was ailing from constant hits. Mud walls, chakra powered punches and kicks. Boulders rising out of the ground and flying towards the pair. Both of them had been hit and fought on the losing battle. Three of the guards in unison blasted massive boulders at the girl. With all the chakra that her body could muster up, Volumi blasted the boulders out of the air and then collapsed. Voldo turned to his fallen sister and was immediately set upon by 2 of the remaining guards.

The remaining Rock nin were killed by the sudden appearance of short blonde boy with blue eyes and three scars on each cheek. Using an impossibly sharp straight sword, the 'Grass Cutter,' had sliced through both their bodies in one flowing movement. The stranger stood calmly, seeing the convulsing girl on the ground and to the metal encrusted fighter being pounded to the ground. The three ninjutsu users that struck Volumi now targeted him. With practiced ease, he dodged, glided past all the boulders. He escaped walls of mud that rose to imprison him and stepped away from attempts to hit him from beneath his feet. Voldo during this time jumped defensively in front of the fallen Volumi. After giving them a chance, the boy transformed the 3 ninjas were transformed into 6 mangled pieces. The remaining two that were beating upon Voldo looked up to square off against the killing machine. But they weren't fast enough to stop two kunai that were thrown deep into their foreheads. All around the caravan, the sounds of fighting died. The raiders won. But Voldo didn't care, his beloved sister was dying and he didn't know what to do.

Voldo's battered form sat up from the ground and painfully crawled to Volumi. She was shaking horridly. Her eyes flittered behind closed lids, arms and legs twitching frightfully. Voldo felt the air out of her mouth, they were shallow and uneven. Volumi was going to die. After all this, the only person he had left was dying and he could do nothing. Voldo sat next to her body, saying nothing, noticing nothing around him. Voldo's mysterious savior scanned the road on both sides, and communicated softly ninjas that appeared to his side. Once that was done he slowly walked to the pair on the ground.

'Chakra exhaustion. Too far gone, if I give her chakra tablets the stomach will not be able to handle it. I am sorry.' Then he started to walk away to a group of raiders tending to the injured.

A hoarse, broken voice. One that is rarely if ever used followed him. 'Plleaase'

What must have been the leader of the huge raiding party, stopped in his tracks without turning around. 'The only thing I can do will make her a slave just as much as those in the caravan would.'

'Ppleeaase'

'No. I refuse.' Said the boy still walking.

'Ffa.Ffaammilleee'

At this, the Leader stopped and turned around. Voldo felt him come close to him and Volumi. His chakra was like nothing he ever felt before. Monstrous, poisonous and evil. It took all his will and sadness for his sister to not shake. Azure blue eyes scanned the girl rapidly falling to death. He formed quick seals with his hands ending in the Snake. Fangs grew in his mouth and in a sickening image; his neck elongated and bit Volumi at the neck. The head snapped her jugular long and hard. Voldo upon realizing what was happening, had to be restrained by two of the raiders, he was too weakened to stop whatever was happening to his sister.

Volumi screamed in pain! So loud, Voldo thought it was her death throes. She screamed and screamed but the head remained locked on her neck. Raging red chakra flew through her body. The convulsing became ten times as strong. Frantic. The evil chakra filled her body from head to toe. Volumi's mind became conscious again. Conscious to pain and fire. She screamed as her body felt like it was burning in hell. Volumi felt power, but not her own. The pain was incessant and the conscious brain was knocked back to sleep. The neck grotesquely contracted bringing the head to its body. If Voldo could see, he would have noticed the sadness etched in the boys face. Voldo did notice that he was doubled back as if suddenly weakened. Two ninjas quickly came to his side, holding him upright and steady. The boy looked very weak and old; the monstrous chakra levels were not felt anymore. But what made Voldo grab Volumi was realization that she was going to live. She was going to live! They were saved! Voldo fell unconscious, finally laid low by his injuries. A group of medical ninjas took Voldo and Volumi away.

What a strange, wonderful day.

That night Volumi was dreaming she swam in a lake of fire. There was a short boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, floating above her and held out his hand. She woke up at the angel's touch to a large campfire filled with people young and old. She immediately clutched the left side of her neck, it was burning. A medic nin rushed to her side, checking her vitals. Volumi couldn't move much, she was still too weak. But the words out of the medic's mouth froze her blood still regardless.

'Thank Kami-sama you've woke. The Otokage has been waiting all night'


	2. First Blood

_i ran away long ago  
to a place i didn't know  
a place with  
bright light shining_

_suddenly making me realize  
that i swear i didn't want to be  
i didn't have the things around me  
i didn't have the love surround me  
all the things I needed_

_now i'm here and i am strongi am back where i call home  
i was a long way from home  
i was so long gone  
i was waiting for  
another chance to come  
back to where i belong_

-

-

**Chapter 2: _First Blood_**

-

-

--**Tayuya, Hidden Village of the Sound--**

-

Early morning dew hung heavily in the air this morning. Tayuya galloped through the vine tangled forest quickly on her summoned ride. The green demon creature she rode, a strange mix of ostrich and lizard, ran through the uneven terrain naturally, only slipping on the moss here and there. Tayuya's short red hair matted to her face and her arms struggled to hold on and a cramp seized her back. They had been like this for many hours running back and forth between rally points with other Sound generals. At these quick meetings, she was responsible for assessing the situation and make sure all was going to plan. Finally things had settled down enough where she can make a run to the capital city of Nazin.

The Otokage's strategy of luring the enemy inside the heart of the Sound, so that civilians and their meager shinobi forces escape to the outside, had worked. Despite the overwhelming forces of the enemy, people were safe and Sound forces were scattered but intact. Casualties in all the major Sound cities were kept low due to the evacuation. There was no word yet on how much damage their homes had taken. Everyone was now waiting for the Otokage's signal to return and begin fortifying for the next attack.

Tayuya grimaced. The enemy wanted the Sound wiped off the map. Although this new war was not unforeseen, there just wasn't enough time to prepare to fight back. With no real military or civil infrastructure in place, the whole country was vulnerable. Running away was the only option. Even though it made her swear up and down, Tayuya was smart enough to know that running will remain the Sound's only option for a good long time. They just didn't have enough of anything but problems and hungry mouths to feed.

Her job was to signal their leader's command to return back to the cities. The acrid smell of smoke that got stronger and stronger as she neared the city worried her. Nazin was minimally guarded and had mostly been evacuated. Despite protests, only the Otokage remained behind to shepard the last of the civilians there. Wind cleared some of the mist and Tayuya had a better view of the fire that must have raged within the forest the night before. Through the newly destroyed forest, Tayuya saw the edges of Nazin's smoking ruins.

Tayuya ordered her stead to run faster through quick notes on her silver flute, her tension was mounting. Without trees to dodge they were making good time. The rain this morning had calmed everything in the land down to absolute silence. Hearing only the footsteps of her ride made Tayuya feel alone in a dead world. Her head snapped back when she heard a booming deep voice emanate from her destination.

'I REFUSE YOUR PROPOSAL YOUNG ONE' Tayuya's demon slid to a stop out of fear. Whatever was talking must be massive and powerful. To be able to feel its chakra signature in the air before even seeing it, scared her. Tayuya tried to figure out what it could be, and why it was in Nazin. She had no answer to the mystery, after a moment of hesitation she continued on at a much slower speed. Minutes later, the one sided conversation continued, in an even angrier tone.

'I AM SHOCKED AT YOUR INSOLENCE! WE WILL TAKE NO PART IN YOUR WAR!' At this, Tayuya cursed under her breath, just what the hell was Otokage-sama doing? An even louder retort came through when she was ten minutes from the gate. The ground itself was shaking.

"NEVER HAVE WE DISAVOWED THE CONTRACT! THIS IS UNCONSCIABLE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME WITH YOUR THREATS?'

Finally Tayuya had reached the smoldering rubble that was Nazin's gates. She immediately had to wrestle the mount to not turn around and run back. Before her in the cleared plains was the most gigantic toad she had ever seen. The only thing comparable was Manda, the queen of Snakes that Orochimaru-sama summoned. Tayuya's mind was going in overdrive; she did not know what to do. Cursing feverishly to gain back control of her ride and her own fear, she couldn't help but run to the safety of the forest. Only an idiot would stick around to see what an angry mountain of _a god damn toad_ did when pushed far enough. Oddly enough the booming voice that she heard next sounded more tired than anything.

'ENOUGH! I TIRE OF THIS.'

At this final sound wave, the whole land was engulfed in a thick white cloud masking Tayuya's vision all around. She stopped and tried to wave the mist away with her hand. Finally the plains cleared and the massive toad was gone. 'Holy fucking shit, that was a summon! My guys are freaking puppies standing next to that.' Finally having turned around she warily strode to the gates. If it wasn't for her fear of what she had just seen, the red head would've laughed at the two massive toad foot prints dug several feet into the ground. Tayuya shook her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Halfway between the outer gates and still standing inner gates of Nazin, Tayuya finally saw her leader.

A man wearing a tattered thatch hat over messy blonde hair and ragged orange cloths was sitting on top of the inner gate stoically. His head was bowed low and he sat still as if one with the stone. Seeing this from afar, Tayuya's pace slowed and she took in her surroundings. Close by the wall, upturned earth and wooden sticks marked freshly dug graves. Her eyes widened slightly, there were many many sticks. Many, many graves. Tayuya finally reached the man, he smelled of earth and rot. His hands were incrusted with dirt and below the hat, tear streaks contrasted with blood and dirt patches on his face. He did not look up when the girl approached.

Tayuya looked on with sadness and lifted herself to the wall with her hands, swinging around her paralyzed legs over the wall. The summoned demon was allowed to wander around. She looked at his hands, they were ripped raw with the nails clawed out. With a piece of cloth soaked in water, Tayuya quietly cleaned his hands.

'Konoha killed everyone, looking for me.' the Otokage hoarsely whispered.

Tayuya nodded and sat quietly. She looks over her shoulder at the smoldering city behind her then looked back at the man's hands. Skinned raw, he hands looked red now that she cleaned them. Looking out at the graves, there was not a shovel to be found anywhere. Being besides him, she could not help but be saddened at the sight. Tayuya sighed and resumed cleaning the dirt off his skin. This Otokage is so much different from Orochimaru-sama it was incredible. But she did not doubt his ruthlessness or power.

'Otokage-sama, can you summon toads and snakes? Was that their king?'

'Yes,' the blonde responded a few quiet moment later with a stern voice. Tayuya swung her head away from him in shock and amazement, and gritted her teeth. Her face going through all sorts of convulsions she strung out her epithets to a low muttering 'sonofabitchfuckinghellgodfuckingdamnit-'

'Manda requires at least two hundred sacrifices to gain her favor. She is still mad at…me for something Orochimaru did some time back. I'll get her a whole village. We will need both King and Queen in this war. To summon both at the same time...would be fun.' Underneath the hat, blue eyes glinted icily. No mirth followed his statement, just cold determination.

Looking back at the bent figure next to her, Tayuya was wrong in thinking he was broken. Far from it. Her eyes look on him admiringly. Even in defeat, he was concentrated on punishing the enemy, growing more powerful, doing what no man had ever done before. Her spirit leapt at following one such as him. To see him so depressed, quietly crying over the dead…she had to say something.

'Otokage-sama, I serve by your side. You've pulled trees off my body when I should've been left for dead. You gave me rank even though I can't walk. You have promised to make me whole and given me a family I never asked for,' at this her voice stammers and tears of her own stream out. 'My life is yours to command.' she bowed as deeply as her arms allowed her to. They buckled on the strain and he finally turned to her.

'Tayuya-chan, your devotion to me is more powerful than summoning the king of frogs or queen of snakes. True strength comes only from protecting your precious people,' He responded warmly.

'Yes, Otokage-sama,' bowed deeply again. Tayuya was reminded yet again just how much the past and present leaders of the Sound were different. He went back to looking at the graves and she sat up straight.

'If there are no enemy squads on our land, give the signal to return back to the cities. Have our shinobi cut off routes to Konoha to pen in as many spies as possible.'

'It shall be done'

'Tayuya-chan?' The Otokage leapt off the wall.

'Yes, Otokage-sama?' She looked at his back in concern.

'Thank you.'

-

-

--**Tsunade, Konoha 3 days after Nazin was razed**--

-

Another long night, another stack of paperwork. Not enough drink. Looking around her the beautiful blonde Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village scanned the final stragglers still remaining in her office. The dark haired, Shizune was still working putting the final touches on a completed stack of paperwork. Tsunade noticed Shizune looked much more tired than normal. Tsunade's perceptive brown eyes picked up the lack of sleep and stress knotted up and down Shizune's back.

'Shizune'

'Yes Tsunade-sama?' Shizune responded tiredly

'Thats enough for today. The paperwork will be here tomorrow'

'Tsunade-sama, there is so much. If we don't finish today, its going to be harder the rest of the week'

'Its late, and I can't have you be too tired to do rounds at the hospital.'

'There aren't nearly as many casualties as expected Tsunade-sama, I can do rounds no problem. Only just a few more minutes' Shizune gave a small tired smile.

'Its an order Shizune, Iruka-kun must be worried' Tsunade countered with a mocking smirk on her face

'I..Yes Tsunade-sama. Good bye Sakura-chan' Looking uncomfortable Shizune finally left the room with a large stack of scrolls meant for the 'out' pile.

'Goodnight Shizune.' Sakura looked up from her studying medical journals and scrolls, smiling at Shizune. The three ladies haven't left the office since daybreak. With her gone Sakura looked at Tsunade wondering if she would have to go too. Tsunade met Sakura's gaze and flipped her hand while looking back at her paperwork.

'You go too, Sakura'

'I...I was wondering if I could stay longer.'

'Sakura, you can't avoid going home. We all need sleep'

'Just a little longer, I'm close to understanding this jutsu, Tsunade-sama' Sakura looked at Tsunade pleadingly.

'Sakura, its better to leave before I start drinking, and that time is fast approaching.' Tsunade said while resting her head on the palm of one hand and mechanically stamping paperwork with the other.

'Oh that's no problem Tsunade-sama, I'll leave soon. I have to prepare Sasuke-kun's dinner anyways.' Sakura turned her back to Tsunade quickly.

'You're not working on anything. Once Jiraiya comes you have to leave, got that?' Tsunade said authoritatively without stopping her stamping motions.

'Yes Hokage-sama' Sakura quietly responded and started to organize her materials. The two women continued on with the busy work till Sakura just sat back against the wall and waited patiently. Sometime after midnight she felt the window open and turned towards it.

'It is I! The Great Toad Sannin!' Came the loud and boisterous voice through the room before he was seen. Jumping from outside through the window, a tall muscular man with long scraggly gray hair, red streak tattoos from each eye and large perverted smile on his face, came in. 'Ah two lonely damsels late at night...' Without skipping a beat he dodged a heavy candleholder aimed at his head, moving at lethal speeds.

'You're late!'

'Ah Tsunade, you look even more beautiful angry. I've missed you'

'Shut up pervert. You probably found some hot springs on the way and couldn't help yourself'

'Please Tsunade, my delicate buttercup; this is not the welcome I was expecting. I've came all this way, just for you'

'Jiraiya-sama, did you see him?' Sakura interjected before the two elders could continue. Sakura has seen them go like this for hours...

'Yes.' All the joviality left Jiraiya's broad face instantly. He looked at Sakura wondering just how freely he can talk around her. Tsunade picked up on Jiraiya's tone and became serious as well.

'Sakura, its time to go.' Sakura's hopeful face went from Jiraiya to Tsunade and back, disappointed at not being included in their meeting

'Yes Hokage-sama.' Sakura picked up her bag and went to Jiraiya. 'Good night Jiraiya-sama.' She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks then left tiredly out the door.

'Just what the hell was that for?' Tsunade looked dangerously at the broad smiling pervert who took a seat opposite of her.

'Oh what? That? Oh its nothing.' Tsunade narrowed her eyes even further, hand reaching for another heavy, solid object to throw. At this distance and with her strength just about anything could be fatal. Jiraiya put his hands up quickly and got out of his glassy daze.

'No no no. Sakura-chan is just grateful for me teaching her a new technique. That's all' He dodges a letter opener aimed at his heart.

'What new technique?' Tsunade more interested in Sakura's training than Jiraiya conning kisses from a girl who could be his grand daughter.

'Iee..errrr...well you see.' Jiraiya looks especially guilty.

'What. Technique. Idiot.' Jiraiya hears a drawer full of shurikens open from Tsunade's side of the desk

'...Rasengan'

'WHAT?!'

'Errr...she kept asking and asking about it. How could I say no to such a beautiful girl, the apprentice of the most beautiful woma--' Jiraiya instantly puts both arms across his face and pushes off the floor, flipping backwards on his chair to avoid a hail storm of sharp objects. From the floor, he looks back at the wall behind him. The sharp metal objects were nearly completely driven into the wood.

'You know Sakura doesn't have the chakra capacity for that jutsu. And just why the hell would she want that anyways!' Tsunade gets up from her chair and slowly walks around the desk. Jiraiya knows the look she's giving him now. It usually involves getting thrown out the window.

'Oh come on, it's not that bad' Jiraiya gets up and backs away from the approaching woman.

'Can she do it?' Surprisingly there was a hint of curiosity in Tsunade's voice.

'Not exactly'

'Explain' Jiraiya's confidence comes back but finds the back wall dangerously close

'Sakura has to use a few hand seals to focus the amount of energy needed. She's got no problems with control at all. Just the amount of chakra she can put out at once.'

'Even if she could put all the chakra she has at the same time, its still not enough for a Rasengan.'

'Well...we worked on that. Sakura focuses her chakra into a long spinning needle instead of a ball'

'Needle?' Tsunade asks with a contemplative look

'Yeah a long thin needle! Very sharp, drills through almost anything too!' Jiraiya says proudly, smile coming back to his face.

Tsunade's face went from contemplative to red. Jiraiya could've sworn he was looking at the pits of hell in her eyes.

'YOU TAUGHT SAKURA AN ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE YOU IDIOT!'

'Oh shit.' The punch to Jiraiya's stomach came so hard and fast he swears Tsunade caused his next day's crap to explode in his pants today. Not sure whether he should check for leakage now or later, he was broken out of his thoughts by a hovering foot a waiting to smash his face.

'Why would she want it?' The words came out of Tsunade's mouth evenly, the red anger having been let go at the cost of a few broken ribs. Jiraiya for his part picked himself up off the ground slowly, clutching his stomach, and walked back to the overturned chair. With a grimace he sat down again. Tsunade followed him with her eyes the whole time, hands crossed against her chest. Looking down on the floor, Jiraiya finally spoke in a weary tone.

'To show Naruto. To show him that she was strong.' At this Tsunade looked down as well, hands falling to her sides. Neither one spoke for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts. Tsunade pulled out a large bottle of sake and two shallow cups out of a cabinet in her desk and slide a cup to Jiraiya. Wordlessly they shared a few drinks before Tsunade went back to business.

'You saw him?' Tsunade stared at the Yondaime's portrait as she asked.

'Yes. He's alive, no wounds from what I could tell.'

'How did he escape from Nazin? We sent almost all our forces there.' At this Jiraiya quietly chuckled.

'Naruto never escaped Nazin. He was there the whole time, stayed afterwards too...spending the night digging graves with his hands.'

Tsunade swallowed her sake very quickly and poured herself more.

'I fought him Tsunade.' Jiraiya shot her a very pained look. She met his eyes, her lips pressed into a line.

'He looked...' Jiraiya's head lowered and he stared into his drink. 'His clones saw me. They stopped fighting for a second. They... they just gave me this look.' Jiraiya looked back up to Tsunade, pain in his eyes. 'Tsunade, I should never have been in there.'

Neither could speak for some time. A heavy weight landed on both their chests that only another bottle of sake could lift.

'Where was Orochimaru? Has he...Has Orochimaru taken over Naruto?' Tsunade couldn't maintain a level voice at the end.

'I don't know. I couldn't find Orochimaru anywhere. He wasn't hiding with the villagers like we expected. I don't know how many civilians we mowed down trying to find Orochimaru's disguise. He may have slipped past...'

'Naruto, did he fight like him?'

'Its...it's hard to say. Naruto's clones are taller, more muscular than when I remembered him two years ago. But he's developing Orochimaru's build. Very fast, strong. You wouldn't believe it but the clones I fought were graceful'

'Any of Orochimaru's jutsus? Snake summons? Impure resurrections? All you've talked about is clones. You didn't even find the real one did you?'

'No' Jiraiya shakes his head. 'I couldn't find either one of them. From the battle I only saw Naruto do the shadow clone technique.' Tsunade looked at him, not impressed.

'Shadow clones...He's spent over two years with Orochimaru and is likely Orochimaru's host Jiraiya. You're telling me after all that, all you fought were shadow clones?!'

'Tsunade, you don't understand. We're not talking about fifty clones. We're talking five hundred clones! Wave after wave. I swear Naruto was using kyuubi chakra to put out thousands of clones at a time once things got thick.' A look of wonder crossed Jiraiya's face.

'Thousands. Thousands of shadow clones' Tsunade muttered not quite believing Jiraiya.

'Thousands. And not rushing headfirst either. They were using tactics.' Tsunade looked at him with alarm.

'There were hundreds with henges to look like sound ninja when we first got there. It looked like the whole city was getting ready for invasion. On contact they showed to be just shadow clones and he stopped using henges. Naruto had to be conserving his energy, and focused only on mass shadow clones.'

'He was defending the city by himself.' Tsunade said this as more of a statement than a question.

'Yeah. The fighting was nothing but a distraction to buy the villagers time to flee. Your men followed orders to the letter Tsunade. They circled around and killed every single civilian there.'

'It wasn't my plan' Tsunade responded stiffly

'I'm sure it wasn't. Sounded more like Nara's. Very smart strategist that boy. Against Orochimaru he did the right thing...' Tsunade hung on his words. 'But Orochimaru wasn't there...' Tsunade found this time appropriate to change topics.

'How did we end up burning the city? That wasn't anywhere in the briefings'

'The Uchiha, another great strategist. Natural leader too. He got tired of fighting clones and ordered flame jutsus on all buildings. To smoke out the real Naruto and have his epic fight.'

'Everyone followed orders too. The will of flame burns brightly in the village.' Tsunade was not used to seeing Jiraiya be this openly bitter

'We have to stop Orochimaru! We have to stop Kyuubi! With Naruto outside the village there's no telling what may happen! I can't allow either one of them to come back and destroy the Leaf!' Tsunade vehemently yelled at Jiraiya. She looked both angry and indignant at Jiraiya for the way he was talking about her men and women.

'And I'm telling you I shouldn't have been there! You weren't, Tsunade! Naruto didn't look at you like like you stabbed his heart! And don't give me that bullshit about needing a Sannin there to fight Orochimaru. We matched him only when it's two against one but you... You stayed here! Leaving me to fight Naruto!'

'SHUT UP! GET THE HELL OUT JIRAIYA! GET OUT!' In a rage she broke her desk into four pieces, papers and bottles flying everywhere. Jiraiya gets up in a rage of his own and jumps out the window to parts unknown. Watching his departing form from the window, she finds her anger quickly being replaced with sorrow. But the anger flares for a second, Tsunade twitches and forcefully throws a chair straight through the office's doors.

'GOD DAMN IT SAKURA! GO HOME!'


End file.
